The proposed study is a longitudinal follow-up study of children originally seen in infancy in the Infant Studies project, a contract supported by the Mental Retardation, Developmental Disabilities Branch - National Institute of Child Health and Development. Infancy assessments were designed to provide for early identification of infants at-risk for later developmental disabilities. Innovative measures of attention and arousal were adapted from experimental research in order to improve identification of later problems. The regulation of attention and arousal is a critical factor in the child's capacity to learn from his environment. The proposed project will trace attention and arousal regulation prospectively by assessing at age 12 a sample of preterm children that has been intensively monitored since infancy. The children have been studied at key stages of development on measures of various aspects of attention and arousal regulation. The specific aims of the proposal are: 1) to determine the longitudinal relations between infancy measures of attention and arousal and the outcome measures at age twelve of attention regulation and intellectual and school competence; 2) to determine the concurrent association at age twelve between attention regulation and intellectual and school competence; and 3) to identify mediating social environmental factors. The sample will consist of 85 preterm children studied prospectively from birth. Infancy measures include visual attention at term and 4 months, sleep polygraph measures at term and 3 months, and measures of caregiving environment at 1, 8, 21, and 24 months. Measures at age 12 include neurobehavioral measures, intelligence, school achievement, behavior problems, and caregiving environment. Our previous work indicates a strong association between attention and arousal regulation in infancy and the child's competence through age 8 1/2. For children without gross neurological difficulty a consistently attentive environment appeared to remediate early deficits in maturity of brain organization and to buffer against later deficits in intellectual functioning.